Trouble Child
by KariSohma22
Summary: When Akito finds she's pregnant, she worries that she won't know anything. Shigure says he'll help her, but what will happen when the time comes to have the child? AkitoXShigure and TohruXKyo pairings.
1. Pregnancy Test Tantrum

AN: I might switch from third person to Shigure's POV or Akito's POV. Fruits Basket characters belong to Natsuki Takaya.

Akito was in the bathroom, crying. She held a pregnancy test in her hand. There was a pink plus on it, the source of her tantrum. "Stupid Shigure…" she muttered, throwing the test at the door.

"You okay in there?" Shigure asked, knocking on the door. He was worried for Akito, he loved her. She hadn't had a tantrum like this in a while.

"No I'm not!" Akito replied, balling her hands into fists. "I'm not okay!" she cried, throwing herself at the door. She was miserable, just miserable. She wasn't ready for a child, not yet.

"Can you let me in?" Shigure asked, jiggling the doorknob. He watched the door slowly open and the first thing he saw, was the pregnancy test on the floor. His mouth dropped open to see the pink plus. "Oh...my...god..." was all he could say.

"Oh Shigure...I don't think I can handle a child..." Streams of tears ran down Akito's face. She was unsure of her mothering abilities, and worried about not knowing how to take care of a child.

"I'm sure you'll do fine." Shigure remarked, kneeling down next to Akito. He started to embrace her, their lips not even a centimeter apart from each other. They pressed their lips together, and started to kiss. To Shigure, Akito's lips seemed rough and always wanting more. Shigure broke away, and he started to stroke her hair. He moved his lips near her ear and whispered, "I love you Akito..."

" But...I don't know how to take care of a child..." she muttered, putting her hand onto Shigure's cheek. She then went back for another kiss, successfully getting one. To her, Shigure's lips seemed to want her, but at the same time was gentle to her.

Shigure broke away, and wiped away the tears from her eyes. "Who needs to know?" he asked, leaning close to her. "We'll do fine." he whispered, kissing her again.

All that mattered was that they had each other.


	2. Morning Sickness

AN: Mornings. I hate mornings. I am not a morning person.

**A month later... (Akito's POV)**

I woke up, feeling absolutely horrible. I ran to the bathroom, and threw up in the toilet. It was disgusting. "I feel horrible..." I moaned, hoping Shigure would get up. I turned to see, but Shigure was sound asleep. Oh boy. Why the hell did I even feel sick? Great. Now I have to go tell Hatori that I'm pregnant. I stood up, grabbed a towel, and I wiped my face to get the vomit off. I flushed the toilet and quietly left the house, but before I did, I left a note for Shigure, explaining why I wasn't there if he woke up.

I finally arrived at Hatori's house, and I anxiously knocked on the door. A very sleepy Hatori opened the door.

"What is it Akito?" he asked, looking dead tired. His eyes drooped, he was still dressed in his night clothes, and he kept on having to shake his head every now and then. I actually felt bad for him, actually getting rest for once, then I come barging in on him. Ugh. I've got to get myself together.

"Um...I'm pregnant..." I said, looking at the floor in embarrassment. I looked up to see what his reaction was. I was expecting terror, but he actually looked relieved to see that I hadn't stabbed someone recently.

"Come in." he said, motioning for me to follow. I noticed he carried a stuffed seahorse and stifled a laugh. Hatori had a stuffed seahorse and he slept with it? I didn't know that! We went into his home office and quickly put on a white lab coat. "What seems...to be the problem?" he asked, yawning in the middle of the sentence.

"Well...since I was raised as a boy...I don't know what to expect when I'm pregnant." I stammered, blushing furiously. It's not like he didn't know that already, it was just weird to be telling him these things.

"Ah!" he exclaimed, drumming sliently on his desk with his fingers. "I'll tell you everything..." he said, smiling.

Oh was I in for a long night.


	3. AiiChan

AN: Sorry if my chapters are too short. Check out Random Improv Story! I'm the co-author. Also the ! is in the story title. If you like the Song of the Lioness, read my other story Kiori Cooper: Child of Love. I'm having a brain fart! If you could help me out wiht any of my stories, it would be helpful! XD

Akito: Just get on with the story!

Me: *sighs* Fine.

* * *

><p><strong>3 hours after Akito left... (Shigure's POV)<strong>

I woke up, feeling something was terribly off. I looked next to me, to find Akito gone. "What the hell?" I muttered, hoping it was just a dream. "Where the hell is Akito?" I asked no one, getting up. I groggily walked into the kitchen where I found her note.

_Shigure~_

_I'm off to see Hatori._

_Love, Akito_

I chuckled to myself, realizing she didn't know anything about pregnancy. "Oh Akito. I don't know what I'm going to do with you." I mused, crumpling her note and throwing it into the garbage. The garbage reminded me about when Yuki used to live with me and Kyo, but before Tohru came. He was such a messy person. I chuckled at the thought of that one room that was filled with junk. I heard the door open and I turned around to see Akito, with a very tired looking Hatori. I opened my mouth to ask Hatori why he was there, but he said something before me.

"She forgot how to get back here, so I drove her back." Hatori explained, answering my question. He looked really tired. I mean really tired. He had bags under his eyes, and had to hsake his head evey now and then to stay awake.

"Go home Hatori." I said, feeling pretty bad for him. I watched him leave, and I then turned to Akito, who also seemed tired. "Hey. Why didn't you wake me?" I asked, walking over to her.

"You were sound asleep! You didn't hear me moan or throw up!" she countered, anger creeping into her voice. She had that furious expression on her face that I thought was adorable.

"Alright. Calm down. Geesh." I pulled her into a hug, and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I kissed the top of her head. "I love you Aii-chan." I whispered in her ear, using her least favorite nickname.

"Shigure! I told you to NOT use that name!" she scolded, playfully hitting me on the top of my head. She had that adorable expression on her face again. She let go of me, wanting to be let go.

I let her go and chuckled. She was a half head smaller than me. "Oh Aii-chan. I don't know what I'm going to do with you." I said, pissing her off even more.

Akito scowled at me. "Shigure! Stop it!" she said, starting to get serious. She tended to get angry quite easily still, despite the fact that she wasn't God anymore. I think she got that temper from her mother.

"Alright. Now what do you want for breakfast?" I said, smiling. Oh was this going to be the worst nine months of my life...


	4. Question for Hatori

AN: Hey! Sorry for not updating sooner! I had a horrible WB. XD

* * *

><p><strong>Three months later (Shigure's POV)<strong>

I stepped into the bedroom and smiled. There was Akito, wrapped up in the blankets, like she was a cocoon of some sort. She was fast asleep, so I had to make sure to be quiet. I climbed into bed carefully, making sure not to disturb the sleeping beauty. Suddenly I was staring at Akito's sleeping face. She had rolled into me. I smiled started to gently stroke her silky black hair, which was slowly, but surely, growing longer. Soon Akito's beautiful dark brown eyes were staring into mine and she smiled slowly.

"I didn't feel you get in bed." she said in a soft voice. She slowly wrapped her arms around me, and set her head against my chest.

I kissed her forehead and chuckled. "You were fast asleep in your little cocoon, my butterfly." I purred back to her, continuing to stroke her hair.

Akito smiled at me. "Well you're not the one who's carrying a baby around." she replied, letting go of me. She started to untangle herself from the sheets, and groaned as she couldn't figure how to get herself out.

"Need some help?" I purred, helping her with the sheets. Soon she was untangled and I smiled, kissing her on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>(Akito's POV)<strong>

I smiled as Shigure kissed me and I kissed him back, but only for a few seconds. I needed to get out of bed and take a shower, which I usually did after I took my daily nap. I got out of bed, yawning slightly.

"Where are you off to?" Shigure asked me, grinning from ear to ear.

"You should know." I replied playfully. I headed into the bathroom, where I locked the door and pulled off my kimono. Sure, I still wore kimonos every now and then, just because they're comfortable. I turned sideways and that's when I noticed myself in the mirror. My stomach had a bump. _"Did Hatori_ _already tell me that this was going to happen?" _I thought to myself, frowning. I never remembered him telling me anything about my stomach getting randomly bigger. I pulled my kimono back on and rushed out of the bathroom.

"I thought you were going to take a shower." Shigure commented.

"Oh shut up." I muttered, rolling my eyes. I rushed over to the phone and dialed Hatori's number. He picked up almost instantly.

"Is Akito sick again Shigure?" he asked, thinking I was Shigure.

I didn't blame him, since I was always getting sick. "It's Akito." I said quietly into the reciever.

"Akito? Is Shigure sick?" Hatori questioned, obviously confused about why I was the one talking to him.

"No, I have a question." I replied, glancing around. Shigure wasn't in sight.

"What is it then?" he asked, sounding really confused.

"My stomach's grown bigger and I have no idea why." I whispered, hearing Shigure get out of bed.

I could hear Hatori chuckling on the other end. "It's all part of your pregnancy. Don't worry about it. And if you or Shigure have any questions about being pregnant, call me." he said.

"Alright. Thanks Hatori." I said, smiling. Thank god it wasn't anything bad.

"Anytime. Bye Akito." he replied.

"Bye." I replied, hanging up the phone. Then I turned to see Shigure, smirking at me.

* * *

><p><strong>(Shigure's POV) <strong>

I watched as Akito taked to Hatori and when she was done, she saw me, smirking at her. "Busted." I said, walking over to her.

Akito groaned as I wrapped my arms around her. "Why'd you eavesdrop on me?" she whined.

I chuckled. "Well I wanted to make sure that everything was alright." I replied, kissing the top of her head.

Akito looked up at me and smiled. She hugged me, probably because of the hormones.

I hugged her back. "You gonna take a shower now stinky?" I asked her playfully.

Akito let out a girlish giggle. "Alright." she said, letting go of me. "But you need one too." she added in.

I smiled. "Alright, we can make arrangements for that." I purred, grabbing her hand and leading her into the bathroom.

Akito smirked and let me lead her to the bathroom. Once we were in, she pulled off part of her kimono, enough to let me see her rounded belly.

"That's our little baby." I said, kneeling down and setting my ear against her stomach. I nodded, pretending like I could hear the baby. "Mhm. Yeah. I know!" I said, messing around with Akito.

Akito looked quite puzzled. "What are you doing? Hatori told me the baby can't talk yet." she said, smiling.

I chuckled. "Just messing around with you." I replied, kissing her stomach. I then stood up and started to kiss Akito.

She seemed a little startled, but went along with it, kissing me back roughly.

I smiled and continued to kiss her, knowing two things.

1. That she loved me.

2. That we both loved the unborn child inside her.


End file.
